Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to using lamination on both sides of soft book covers to improve the durability of the book covers and a method of facilitating the attachment of said book covers when hot glue is used in the process of bookbinding.
2. Prior Art
Soft book covers now in use are made of heavy and expensive paper which covers may be plastic coated. These book covers are easily dog-eared, bent or torn in use.
It is well known in the bookbinding process to form a book spine by flowing hot glue into bindings that tie book leaves together therein permanently protecting the bindings and permanently securing the leaves into a book spine.
Plastic lamination on both sides of the covers makes soft covers stronger without adding significantly to book weight but lamination on both sides has not been used because most book binders use hot glue in the bookbinding process and the hot glue used will not bond with the lamination of the covers.
It is the object of this invention to provide a durable and inexpensive cover laminated on both cover sides that is secured to book bindings with hot glue used in forming the book spine.
This objective is achieved by laminating a soft book cover with plastic and securing the cover spine to the book spine with hot glue used in the bookbinding process. Because that hot glue does not adhere well to laminated covers, a strip is attached to the cover binder between the cover spine and the book spine. The bookbinding hot glue then attaches to the strip to secure the laminated cover to the book bindings as the hot glue flows into the bindings to form the book spine.